Sunset
by aruki
Summary: A lover returned for the other... Sanosuke have to endure another ordeal that will come to his life...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is a rather weird fic, so bear with me. I just felt lonely when I saw Sayo died, leaving my Sano alone... (Okay, okay, so I'm getting a little emotional here...)  
  
Sano: Hey, will someone could please lend me with a whacker, to whack this bug off...  
  
Yahiko: I'll be glad to, Sanosuke! Here... (hands his bokken)  
  
Sano: Arigato, Yahiko. Now, Aruki... get ready if you make me like an idiot on this fic...!  
  
Aruki: Maa, maa... Don't worry, I won't... *sniggers* Saa, read on!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, (Sano and the others...) they are of Nobuhiro Watsuki...  
  
  
  
Sunset  
  
Prologue:  
  
'Sayo... don't leave me... Please, you need to live...!' I frantically thought. She need to live... 'Sayo, you musn't give up... I need you...'  
  
"Don't worry.. don't lose hope... I'm going to get you to the doctor. Be brave..."  
  
I must do this... Why? Because she need to live. She can't just be wiped out of this world. There are still people who wants to be with her, to see her... there are still people who loves her, not because she's a Christian, but because of who she is--a devoted Amakusa Sayo; and I am one of those people...  
  
* * *  
  
As we reached the other side of the river, I saw a carriage going to our direction.  
  
"Sayo, wait here, now we're going to be there in no time."  
  
I laid her down on the ground, leaning on the tree trunk. I then turned to stop the carriage, to let us hitch a ride. Fortunately, it stopped and a doctor familiar to me stepped out of the carriage.  
  
"Dr. Elsten?"  
  
"Yes, it's me, Sanosuke Sagara-kun," he replied.  
  
"Hayaku, I need you to cure this lady at once." I led him to Sayo, breathing fast and coughing in the place I laid her down.  
  
"Where's Himura Kenshin-kun?"  
  
"He's at the Holy Mountain, trying to hold off Shogou Amakusa. He told me to give you this information that Kayo-san betrayed him... You might be able to stop this, doctor."  
  
"I'll try my best.."  
  
"Wait, how is she?" I asked as I looked at Sayo, now evidently weak...  
  
"She must be rushed to the nearest hospital, her sickness is getting fatal by the minute,"  
  
"WHAT? We don't have much time! Why can't you cure her at the moment? You're a doctor, aren't you?!" I shouted back at him. I just can't let Sayo die like this!  
  
"I don't have enough instruments here, and she must be treated accordingly."  
  
"Kuso!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
A moment then... a gunshot. Someone fired a gun!  
  
I looked at her, now a weak lump on the ground.  
  
"SAYO!!!!"  
  
I gazed hard at Santou holding a revolver in his hand. "DAMN YOU!!!" I lounged at him, avenging at what he has done.  
  
A punch. Then another. And another.  
  
'I'll kill you...! I'll kill you...! I'll kill you...! I'll kill you...! I'll kill you...! I'll kill you...! I'll kill you...! I'll kill you...! I'll kill you...! I'm not going to let you live for what you have done to her!'  
  
Another came in my way, trying to get back at me.  
  
"Oh no, you don't! You won't stand a chance, you freak!" Instead of him getting after me, I used his way against him. "I won't let you get away with this! YOU WILL PAY!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
I rushed at Sayo, too scared to be left at the moment by her. "Sayo, don't leave me. Please, you need to live... I promised Shosou that I will take care of you and never to leave your side. Sayo...."  
  
"Sanosuke, you've been very kind to me..."  
  
With her words, memories of our first meeting rushed back to me: the way she have forgiven the policemen who tried to get her medallion. Then I saw her again after I fell in the steep stone while I was busy trying to get her necklace.  
  
She healed my wounds, bandaged them and 'took care' of me. During that time, I somehow felt she's not just an ordinary woman. She cared for others, forgave others, and helped those who need it. She thinks of others not merely herself.  
  
"Please give this letter to Shogou..."  
  
With that, as I held her hand to receive the letter, her hand dropped limply to the ground meaning one thing-- she left me at the moment...  
  
"Sayo... SAYOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
My voice pierced the still afternoon air, asking why, of all people who would be leaving at the moment, why does it have to be her? Why do you have to go to the Kingdom of God and leave the people you love behind? It's too early... I know you do not deserve this... Of all people to acquire the disease, why... why does it have to be you? Why?  
  
Unanswered questions still lingered in my head even as I held her close to mine... 'Why?' 


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Here's Chapter One, minna! Oh, I'm really excited about this fic, so please read on! Oh, yeah, I'm not an english expert, so don't expect perfect grammar in some cases. ^^; Oh yeah... reviews are very welcome!  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Repetition  
  
  
  
"Look at him... he doesn't seem like his cheery self anymore..." "Yeah... I also felt sad when Sayo died... I wish we could help him out..." "Maybe, it's better not to meddle in his affairs... It's his own business; we have nothing to do about this. It's up to him whether he'll accept this or he'll move on.."  
  
Those murmurs belonged to the trio talking about me. Again I was caught off guard. I didn't know what to respond, so I just kept silent. Sayo's death is still fresh in my mind... It can't be forgotten too easily... Again, questions raced in my mind about her... I looked up after staring at the ground for the third time this night. "Another one, please..." "Sanosuke, daijobu ka?" Kaoru asked. "Hai, hai!" I forced a smile. I don't want them to be worried about me... "Oh yeah, Sanosuke, what are you going to do now, after what happened to Shogou and the others?" Yahiko piped in, disturbing my thoughts. "Mochiron, what else? Hah! Follow the gang! What were you thinking?" "Well," he immitated an official's look, "I just thought you were going to wake up and try to find a job..." "Do you think I'll fall for those words? After a couple of years, say..." "Hmph... just as I thought..." I drank my sake deeply, all in one gulp. "I'm still Sagara Sanosuke, whatever you think. And yeah, I am now thinking what people would think if they see me in the market, carrying barrels of wheat, or sacks of rice. I'm not like that, you know? It's not in my nature..." I sniggered. Laughter rang in the restaurant as the 'humorous' side of me woke up again despite the loneliness and hopelessness that still remained in me.  
  
"Saa... We better go home now... It's getting late. You, too Sano. Enough sake. Ah, Tsubame, arigatou for the sake!" Kaoru said as Tsubame stood infront of our stall. "Arigato gozaimasu, minna. Oyasumi!" She bid us good night politely. We stood up, payed the bill and left the place to go back to our own refuge.  
  
"Oyasumi, minna! Sayonara!" I said as I turned my back from them. "Oyasumi, Sanosuke! Sayonara!" They said back.  
  
* * *  
  
As I walked alone back to my place under the smiling, silver moon in the middle of the velvet black sky, acompanied by winking stars, I thought of her again. I went back to my thoughts as if I was not disturbed, as if we were not talking a while ago.  
  
Sayo... why do you have to die? If I were just a person who know something-- even little--about medicine... I could have saved you... Why is fate like this? I wish I never met you, so that I won't be suffering like this... I pretend to smile infront of others so that they won't be too anxious about me... I wish you'd be back here with me, as long as I want so that I could know you more, and return all the kindness you've given me by giving you what you deserve... love...  
  
I wish you're still here... then I won't be pretending everything's alright.. I won't be pretending I'm alright...  
  
Sayo... please come back...  
  
* * *  
  
Evening came and went... Darkness was then replaced by light as the sun revealed itself behind the mountains. I woke up from a deep slumber, free from any nightmares or figures of Sayo... Weird. I kinda feel too relaxed after I slumped into my futon last night. First time in days.... Hmmm... might be the after-effect of minimum amount of sake. I dressed up and decided to take a walk before I go to Kaoru's dojo for a breakfast. No, I changed my mind... I'll just go to Megumi's house. I'll have a decent meal when I'm in her place. I have a hundred percent assurance that I'll get a stomachache if I'm going to a wrong place, like Kaoru's. I opened the sliding door of my house and sunlight hit my eyes like lance slashing a tree in half. Instantly, I shut my eyes closed and after a while, squinted and face upward to look at the sky. What a beautiful day... The fluffy clouds are afloat in the endless blue sky, implying that it will be a fair day... I inhaled the spring air: pure--without a stench of rotten fish or any uncollected garbage. While I was walking under the pricking heat of the sun, my stomach grumbled angrily.. 'Damn... I need to eat... Gotta go to Megumi's house... Hmmm... I wonder what she's doing now... I hope she prepares a healthy meal...' Just as I was thinking about what meal she might be preparing, a teen bumped unto me, but unfortunately, she bounced back and was about to fall to the ground. Luckily, I caught her just in time, before she hit her head on the hard ground. She quickly broke off and stood up, like she was either embarrassed or she was just in a hurry. "A-- gomen nasai..." she regained her composure and bowed her head, apologizing; her brown bangs hiding her eyes from my view. "Iie.. never mind that..." I replied. There was an awkward silence as we were both speechless at the moment. "HEY! QUICKLY! THERE SHE IS! HURRY, BEFORE SHE GETS AWAY!!!!" Hmmm, it looks like she is being followed and chased for a reason unknown to me. But anyway, I could just practice on them.. I've not yet done any exercise. She looked behind her and then back to me. "..Arigato," she quickly responded. And with that, she ran away as fast as she could to acquire a distance between her and her chasers. Unknowingly, she didn't notice she dropped something and it looks like that was the reason she was being chased. Men from the government chased her and just passed by me. It seems like they didn't even notice me. Anyway, it's a good way to start a day without getting involved in a fight. Yep, a nice idea. I bent down and looked at the thing that she carelessly dropped. Before I could even hold it close to my eyes, it seems like--no, it really is-- I've seen this before... It's a pendant from the necklace of Christians--just like the one Sayo has...! I picked it up, then at last held it in an eye-level. Yes, it's really true. And that means... Wait a minute, that means, they are after her because she's a Christian...! I quickly ran towards the direction they took. No, I can't let anything like this happen again. For God's sake, why do we have to fight because of certain reasons, such as this? Don't they know that they are just destroying others' lives? Kuso...! Why can't we just respect each other's religion or belief? Shimatta!  
  
'Just in time,' I thought. I saw, at the end of the road, four men holding her off. I hid in the cluster of bush near enough them to hear the conversation (if you could call that conversation..). "What do you want?!" She asked, defiantly. The teen's voice was determined but, there was a tinge of fear in it. "We want you to tell the truth. You're a Christian aren't you?" One of them asked. "So, what if I am?" She replied in the same tone. "Don't you know it is punishable by law?" "What do I care? You don't have to convince me it's wrong! That is what I believe in! You may kill me, but you can never get my faith away from me!" She was now struggling to get free. I spoke from behind a tree near them, hidden in the shadows. "Doesn't her words convincing just yet? And why would you kill a teen like her? What if her religion is not like ours? We have the right to believe in whatever we think is a way to liberate us from burdens. Why can't you respect her belief?" "Who are you?" One of them demanded. I stepped out from my hiding place and introuced myself, "Sagara Sanosuke." "It's you..." Those words issued from her lips. "Let her go," I demanded. No response came from them, except an order, "CHARGE!!!!" "Careless gits..." All four of them charged me at once and left the girl unguarded. They released their swords from each of their sheaths and continued to run towards me. However, before they even made their swords slash my skin, they were just helpless lumps on the ground. Few punches could make them forget who they are, though temporarily. They will have about three broken bones in the ribs, and a fracture on the arm. If they are lucky enough, they should have a shattered hand.  
  
That was too easy.  
  
I looked towards the girl then walked towards her direction. As I looked at her, it seems like I saw her before. I mean, before she bumped unto me in the marketplace. She resembles somebody, though I don't know who at the moment. When I reached her, I handed her the pendant, "Here, it's yours, isn't it?" I never expected it, but instead of thanking me, I was rewarded a spank in my right cheek, which made it turn in a violent shade of red. "Oowww.... What did you do that for? You should be thanking me instead of hitting me." That was really unexpected. And that hurts... "Even so! You should not have fought them back!" "If I didn't fight them you should be in prison right now, or, most probably, you're hanged to death or crucified in a cross." "I don't care! I don't believe in violence as a way to solving problems! It's not right to hurt somebody just because you need to." "......" "Now, do you understand? But, anyway, I thank you for doing it, though I hope you won't do it again. Violence is not the answer to your questions." And with that, she went away and helped the wounded men. There was nothing more I could do at the moment, so it's better to walk away now. Away from humiliation... I stole a glance at her before I completely turned my back and walked away. She still forgave those people though they could have done something that might have resulted to her death.  
  
This event is familiar... As I thought about it and recalled some events in the past, it was matched to something that is impossible to be repeated-- the day I met Sayo, also known as Lady Magdala. The same events happened in the past, though I didn't meet Sayo in the marketplace. But she spanked me, just like what Sayo did. She was also confronted by four men and was just the same with Sayo... And the pendant-- 'Oh no... I forgot to return it to her!' This is getting weird by the minute... Are the events just modified but repeated itself involving me and the girl? Masaka...  
  
I stopped infront of the Kamiya dojo, the least place I wanted to be in. I didn't know where my feet were taking me, but here I am. 'Oh no...' I thought. I wish to retreat, but Yahiko saw me, for the front gate was left open. "Ohayou, Sanosuke!" He greeted me. This young kid looked at me intently and asked, "What happened?" "What do you mean, 'what happened'?" "I mean, you should have been already bragging about what to eat right now, and you aren't. Did something happen?" 'This boy is so nosy...' I thought. I was thinking if I would answer his question, but I think it's not the right time. "No, nothing happened, except the fact that this is not the place I wanted to be in. See, I was expecting to go Megumi's place to have a decent breakfast, but beacuse of-- " "Aha! So, something did happen! C'mon, why don't you tell me? You could trust me, than Kaoru," he promptly said. Well, I had no choice but to do so. "Well, someone bumped unto me this morning in the marketplace. Then, she was confronted by four men from the government and she dropped this," I showed the pendant to him and he commented before I could even speak again. "It belongs to a Christian, right? I thought they were already exiled in Holland? Why is there a Christian still in this place?" "I don't know, Yahiko. But, something weird happened..." "What? What is it?" He excitedly asked. I looked at him in disbelief. He seemed so excited about this, more than I do. "You weren't there, so you won't know... But, the same thing happened when I met Sayo... I mean, Sayo was confronted with four men, the same with that girl; Sayo slapped me in the face, and you know what that girl did? She did the same! And another thing, she dropped this, and again, I forgot to return this to her... the same thing I forgot to return to Sayo..." "Hmm... You're right... that sounded weird..." Kaoru nodded beside Yahiko. "What are you doing here?!" A startled Yahiko asked. "You aren't supposed to be meddling in guy talks, you know." And with that, he was rewarded a smack on the head by a fuming Kaoru. I then nodded in agreement. "Though there are some things you might understand about the talk, you should have gave warning that you'd come here. Or a better way, you should not have just walked in and gave your comment about what happened." A slap. Then another. And another. I was slapped again and again by this furious Kamiya dojo owner, which resulted to my cheeks being in the state of real torture. "That's no way to treat a lady! Such words! I only came here to ask where Kenshin is, but I heard your conversation, so I thought I'll snoop in for a while. But, really," she said as she left both of us (Yahiko and I) sprawled on the ground because of what she did. "It's a weird thing. Unusual... How could have that happened? Could that girl be somehow related to Sayo?" With those words, I sat beside Yahiko and asked her about it. "You think so? I mean, are you assuming that that girl is related to Sayo?" "Well, yeah... sort of. But I may be wrong about that thing. But still, it might be used as a clue to her real identity. Oh, yeah! Why don't you invite her here and she might become another student of the Kamiya dojo!" 'She looked so excited about this girl...' I thought. "Hey, I don't even know where she lives! And I might not be able to see her again, because she just bumped unto me this morning." "Oh no, you don't... Tee-hee, you have that pendant with you, don't you? Don't you have any intention to return it to her?" Her eyes glinted with mischievousness. "Hey, it's none of your business..." I think she got me... "Well, okay... I won't force you if you don't want to. But, actually," she stood up and went the other way, "it's an act of stealing, if you won't be able to return that to her." She said firmly. 'Kuso...!' I thought. 'She really got me this time. It's like I have no intention to return this, but I wanted to do it in my own way. What she's asking me is more than enough. She wanted me to look for that girl and let her be her student. Man, isn't she asking much?' I stood up and got ready to leave the dojo. "Aren't you going to eat first?" Kaoru asked. "No, I don't need any food of yours. I prefer the fox-lady's. I might just be rushing back to the benjo once I taste the food you will give me." "Why you--!" She exclaimed as she tried to get me and whack me with her bokken, but was held off by Yahiko. "And yeah, it's up to me whether I am going to return this to her or not. And if I do, it's up to her if she wanted to be your student or not. I'm not going to follow your order just because you told me so. Ja!" I explained. Those words didn't stop her from being outraged. I shrugged her reactions off. And before I look for that girl, I need something to fill me up. "Ohayou, Sanosuke," Kenshin greeted me as I met him in going out the dojo. "Ja!" I greeted him back. It might be a harsh thing to say, but I really need to eat right now. This unnatural craving for too much food is killing me. And a place away from them is a good idea. I don't want to dine with them while talking about that girl. I continued to trod towards Megumi's place, leaving Kenshin wondering what was the matter with me.  
  
Once the dojo was out of the vision, I rounded the corner to Megumi's residence. At once, when the children saw me, they ran towards me and led me inside. "Ohayou, Sanosuke," Gensai-san greeted me. "You're just in time. Join us." "Arigato, Gensai-san," I said as I sat down and ate with them. "Is Megumi there?" "What is it that you want?" She demanded. "Whow... slow down. You don't need to be that demanding. I won't borrow money from you, don't worry. I was just going to ask whether you know someone of different religion from us that is still here in Japan. Do you know someone who's a Christian here?" I asked her. "A Christian? I thought they were exiled in Holland just a few weeks ago..." Gensai-san told me, then he returned to feeding his grandchildren. "Yes, they were," I replied. "Why are you asking? Did you come here just to talk about this? I don't know anyone here having such religion." "Hey, I was just confirming. I thought.." I trailed off as I munched a sushi, "you knew someone of that sort. I mean, if she's working with you, or something..." "She?" Megumi asked. "Yes, 'she'... I was just assuming, that when that girl bumped onto me this morning in the marketplace, she was a Christian. She had this pendant she dropped, see.." "Oh, I see. Well, maybe you could just see her in the market, or trodding down the street, or maybe, you could just meet her again if she'll bump onto you," "Yeah, right. Thanks for the idea, Megumi." I said sarcastically. However, she missed the sarcasm I gave her. After I finished my meal, I bid goodbye and thanked them for the nice meal. "Arigato, Megumi-san, Gensai-san. Ja!"  
  
* * *  
  
Her real identity is concealed right now. I don't know a thing about her, but her actions made me yearn to know her more. It's like I've met her before, but it's blurry... But whatever I do, all I have to do is wait. I can't just rush things. Now, I need time to think about it, and since she don't know me yet, it's better to lay-low for a while...  
  
As I went home after a rather tiring day, I can't stop thinking about her features... She had dark brown hair, unlike Sayo's and that hair was about the same length as Sayo's... Sayo, Sayo, Sayo.. You're really different from her. From the way she looked, it seems like she is in her late teens and probably eighteen or nineteen. Though there is a great difference in their external appearance, they share the same trait, excluding the fact that they may have the same religion... they also share an extraordimary aura that soothes me, but in one way or another, reminds me of a miserable event in my life. But that aura makes you feel like there is still hope, though the ones important to you have already gone into the other world they call Paradise. Though they have the same trait, they are competitive, although not in a sense that they can fight. They are both "harsh" in a way, for these humans slapped me instead of thanking me in the first place. But now, all I can do is smile inwardly of the thing both of them did to me. I sighed inwardly. True, I can't bring Sayo back... but is this girl a "replacement" for her? But what am I going to do if she is? ...That can never happen. There's only one Sayo, and no one could ever replace her. No one.  
  
I lied in my futon and held the pendant in my eyes, just few inches away from my face. It was still with me, for I didn't see any sign of her the whole day. Again, I sighed, this time audibly. When can I see her again? Where can I see her again? How am I going to see her again? If I do, what would I say? 'Do you know Amakusa Sayo?' No, maybe not. It's a lame question... It's like I'm looking for somebody who's like a needle in the midst of wheat and grass... As I thought about it more, thoughts circled my head which only meant one thing-- I really want to know her. "Who are you?" I whispered in the still night air before I drifted off to sleep. No one was able to answer me at the moment, but the cool night wind whispered something back to me....  
  
* * *  
  
Morning came and went the darkness... Another day of struggle; another day of business... I then went to the town hoping to meet that girl again. She really had the familiar aura that made me recall certain things about Sayo... I then had this weird and very unbelieveable idea that she's another sibling of Sayo... As I passed by the small bridge while going to the town, I saw someone quite familiar, staring to the river and then drawing in a thing that seemed like a thick book. It was that girl. It was funny to view her like this... No, it wasn't funny. What I mean is that it's somehow peaceful and entertaining at the same time. I went down the bridge and went to her place. Sneakily, hoping that she won't feel my presence, I stopped behind her and looked at what she was doing... It startled me as I saw what was keeping her busy. It was like a picture.. like the scenario was cut by an invisible hand and pasted perfectly to the paper she was drawing on. It really was a perfectly done masterpiece. Just as she was about to add the final touch to her piece, she quickly stopped and looked behind her, spotting me. She quickly hid the paper she was holding and inserted it to a book she had along with her. "What are you doing here?" She asked, though rather in a small voice. She was obviously astonished by my presence, and it really is evident that she didn't feel me earlier; she was too busy with her work and didn't pay too much attention to her surroundings. "I was just intrigued by your actions as I've seen you over the bridge, so I decided I'd like to see what you were doing which seemed like it required a deep concentration. But, since I've seen what kept you so serious, I'll just return this to you. I'm sorry if I forgot to to do so yesterday." I then handed the pendant back to her. She received it and said, "Thank you... I thought I wouldn't see it again... You're that man, aren't you? You're Sagara Sanosuke-kun, right?" "You may call me Sanosuke, if you want to. By the way, may I know your name?" I asked. Man, am I too straightforward? She smiled and answered the question asked of her, "Magdala," "Chotto matte... is that your real name?" "Of course it is. I was baptised having that name." She stood silent for a while, then sat on the grass, staring at the river. "Do you remember someone having that name? To tell you the truth, since the day you helped me with those men, I feel like I've known you before; like I've seen you before... I mean, before I bumped into you the yesterday." "Yes... I remember someone having that name. And the same as mine... I feel like you're somebody I knew before..." Silence. As I was thinking about what I have said, I laughed at it. I literally did so. It was funny I said those words in front of her. But, as I heard her laugh with me, I thought she might be thinking the same way. It died down, after a quite a long time, which made me and her quite breathless. "You know, I've never laughed like this in my life after my parents died. I was left alone and I now sell these pieces to earn money. I don't have permanent source of income, see. But I use my ability to live. No one would accept me, because if they find out that I do not believe in Shintoism, they are afraid that the government will come after them and arrest them with me. I don't want that thing to happen, so I live by myself." She paused for a while, then continued, "How about you? Do you have any family?" "No. They already died since I was a kid. But, during my childhood, I became a member of Sekiho Tai, the anti-Shogunate group. There, I met the person I considered my father, who treated me like I was his own. We were like a family at that time, but since that was ten years ago, still in the Shogu era, people who work for the government kill those who are against them. The person I considered my father, who was the leader of the group, was killed by beheading him. He threw me into the river and I witnessed his death. Since then, I lived a life of revenge, but also helping people those who are in need of it." As I was telling her my past, she said, "Is that the reason you are not too sure about what you feel?" I was startled of her response, but I replied, "Yes." I didn't know what to respond at her. But, I guess that's true. "It's pretty sad to think that we don't have any family left here with us. However, I believe that they are happy and contented now. I wish I could see them again..." she sighed beside me. "Do you feel empty without them?" I asked. "Yes, though not too often. I believe that they are still watching me from above. I just think that it's not right to seclude myself away from others just because they left me. I now that it might be hard to accept it at first, but I need to live, to survive, even though I sometimes feel like I am alone in the world." "Yeah... I think you're right. Hey, if ever you feel like you're alone, don't be... you could count on me, and you may see me anytime you want." "Are you suggesting that we become friends?" I laughed. "You got me there. So, can we?" She thought hard for a while, like she was having doubts whether she'd be my friend or not. "Of course! Why not? At least I won't be alone--literally." "I forgot.. You live alone, right?" "Yes, I do." "Where do you stay? Do you have any place you stay in?" "Yesterday, I had one. But now, it's gone. I mean, I stayed in a teacher's house as her servant, but when she found out my status as a Christian, she told me I better get out of this place, because I am in danger. She was a very kind person. She even gave me a few pieces of paper and a couple of charcoal pencil to use for a source of income. Even when I was working for her and her children, I was submitting my works to a shop nearby and if ever someone would buy it, the owner of that shop will give me my part. I continued to do that habit, but up to now, though I have small fortune, I am still not safe. And now, I am wondering where I would stay..." She told me. With that, an idea came in my mind that she could just come with me to my house. But, I thought it's not quite right to do so. I don't want her to go to Kaoru's dojo because she might just be bombarded with questions... But with Megumi's house, I wouldn't know, she might just be arrested without me knowing it. Not that I don't trust her... but, just to be sure... "Um, you could--" I was cut off by running policemen from afar towards our direction. 'Kuso! Why can't they turn up in another while? They always butt in without timing!' "Magdala, we need to go. People are looking for you again." I said, as I stood up. "Where are we going?" I thought for a while.. 'My house is definitely far from here. Megumi's not in her house right now... And it's farther than mine. So I have no choice but to go to-- "Kaoru's dojo. That place is quite near here. Past the sakura trees." She stood up, picked up her book and her materials with her and nodded her head. "Arigato, Sanosuke." "C'mon." I ran towards the Kamiya dojo and she followed my lead. I glanced at her, behind me, and I noticed that her pace is quite slow. Now, I'm having doubts whether she's still going to make it. Halfway towards the dojo, I felt her stop behind me. I turned to her and saw that her pale flesh is now flushed and she was perspiring. I ran towards her just as she was about to fall, yet again; I caught her just in time. There was no other choice but to carry her towards the dojo. We were still followed, though we acquired certain distance from them. I carried her in my back, just what I did to Sayo. 'This event is getting weirder by the minute...' I thought. I just want to keep her from those guys, and then, I'll try to ask her who she really is. I could hear her shallow breaths issuing from her mouth. I wonder what was wrong with her. I hope she wouldn't end up like Sayo... I can't afford to loose someone like her again. She might just be way for me to become more sure about what I feel.  
  
After running for what seemed only just a few seconds, I reached the front gates of the dojo. I quickly opened them and got inside. People in this place just looked at me as I just entered without any warning. I had no more time to waste. I approached them and I asked for their help. "Kaoru, I need you to help me with her. She's the girl I'm talking about. Her chasers are about to reach us, so I need your help to hide her from them. I'll explain the details later." "What's the matter with her?" Kaoru asked with sincere concern for Magdala. "She just went weak after running," I responded. "Here, hand me to her. I'll help her out. Yahiko, help me prepare the room for her." "Arigato, Kaoru." Kaoru and Yahiko then proceeded to the other room, leaving me and Kenshin alone for a talk. "Sumimasen about what I acted the yesterday. I was really pissed off at that time." "Don't worry about it, it's okay." A pause, then, "Is something bothering you?" He asked me. Of course, it's hard to hide that when you're infront of an ex-battousai. I told him the reason, "Yeah... it's her. Strange things started to happen since yesterday, up to now. I don't know if I'm just dreaming, or something, but quite identical events occured to me, involving that girl. I don't know, I assume that it's like a repetition of things..." "Hmm.. it might be. But, do you feel something unusual about it? I mean, what if she's just a reincarnation of Sayo, or something?" "I don't know... but all I have to do now is to keep her away from them. Maybe, after a few days, I'll help her to get out of this place to another which will accept her without conditions. Who knows what would happen in the next few days?" "You're right. The best way to do now is to look after her and keep her away from trouble. If the condition's stable, you could do whatever you want for her own good." "Yeah..." Kaoru and Yahiko returned and joined our conversation. "Don't worry, she's already fine. She just needed to rest to relax those sore muscles. Oh yeah... why did you bring her here? I mean, you could bring her to Megumi for her to rest fully..." "Do you think I could reach her house quickly? We were in hot pursuit! And her house is farther than mine. What else do you want to expect from me? This dojo is nearer than any of our houses and I thought that the police won't be able to sense that she's here. I mean, they won't suspect you're hiding her for me." "Okay, okay.." "Hey, you told us that you were being chased, where are they now?" Yahiko piped in. "I don't know. Maybe they already gave up." "Why didn't you just fight them?" Kaoru asked. "I-- I can't. I can't show that to her again. She might just be disappointed, because she said she believed in non-violence. So, that's that. I can't fight them infront of her." "Okay, I see... Hey, Sano... do you have any fever? Is that you? Why so soft? Don't tell me that girl made you stop punching something..." Yahiko teased. "Well, you just said it... you want one? I'd be glad to give one just for you. I haven't practiced yet, you know? Maybe you really want to have one." I said as I cracked my knuckles. Laughter rang once more in the dojo. It was a thing to say... Really, I think Yahiko's right. Maybe Magdala influenced me not to use violence anymore... As soon as the laughter died down, Kaoru asked, yet again, "By the way, what's her name?" "I don't know whether you'll believe it or not, but she said her name was Magdala." "What?! Are you sure you heard it correctly?" Yahiko teased once more. "Yeah, you git. You won't believe me, then don't. I don't expect you to. You would just think it was all bluff. Then why don't you ask her yourself?" "Hey, I was just joking, you know? Why so hot so suddenly? Sheesh..." "Sanosuke, she bumped unto you yesterday, right?" "Yes... hey...! How did you know? Don't tell me--" I turned towards the two. "Yes, it was them..." Kenshin smiled at me. "Okay... I'll forgive you this time, but the next time you butt in in some conversations, you won't remember who you are for about a few hours." I addressed the two. "Don't you think she have a different purpose of coming here? What if she really is the reincarnation of Sayo?" Kenshin gave his thoughts. "You think so, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked. "I don't know. I'm just assuming, because for me, no person would just be able to meet someone by chance. What if it's really meant to be? Maybe Sayo wanted to tell you something, but was not able to, last time..." Silence prevailed in the four of us. 'What if it's really meant to be?' I repeated those words to myself. "It might just be...."  
  
* * *  
  
Night came and no disturbances occured. I asked if I could stay in the dojo today, I reasoned out, "I want to be with her for a while. I want to be with her if ever somone would like to attack her." They laughed at my reason and even teased me before they went to sleep. What kind of people are they? Anyway, I shrugged off their reactions, especially Kaoru's. It's a good thing Kenshin didn't do that also. I don't know what I'd be able to do then...  
  
I sat near her futon as I looked at her. It was already late and I suppose, all the three of them are already asleep, unless they are spying on me. I was thinking, what if she's just Sayo's reincarnation, like what Kenshin said? What is her purpose, why did she come back? I decided to go out for a while, to look at the velvet sky. As I looked at it, the black sky imbeded by shining diamonds, I recall the moment Sayo treated my wounds. It was really surprising that she knew me-- I mean, who I really am--like I am short-tempered, I love fights, and so on. Did the gods hear my prayer? Why did she come back? Because you asked for it... A thought answered my question. I did... What do I feel right now? Gladness? Guilt? I don't know... I don't exactly know what I feel right now. I'm too unsure.  
  
Just as I was just staring at the sky, I felt someone sit beside me. I turned to face that person and I saw Magdala. "What are you doing here?" I asked her. "I can't sleep... How about you?" She asked back. "Just the same." I answered casually. She looked towards the black velvet sky and said, "The stars are unusually bright tonight, aren't they? Did you notice?" "No... not actually. My mind was drifting off to somewhere else, but now I could see that," I smiled at myself. "You know, you could do that more often. It suits you, because on first look, you seem to engage anyone in a fight." "What do you mean I could do that more often? What, smile?" "Yep, that's it. You look too serious if you won't smile. And, maybe, Sayo would like that." The last four words that she uttered sank deeply after a few moments. It seemed inaudible at first, but once I internalized it, it seemed that she shouted them. "How did you know about Sayo? Is she your sibling? Another relative?" Silence. She didn't respond to my question, instead, she continued to stare at the sky. What does she have in mind right now? She's so calm, yet I am too troubled of her real identity now. I can't think of anything else to say to her... I want to hear something from her... The truth.. I want the truth. Minutes passed by quietly between us, but there were crickets who were playing their piece to add some sound in the environment surrounding us. I was taken aback as I just felt her lean her head on my shoulder. I thought she just fell asleep because of the stillness around us, but I was wrong. Though her dark brown hair hid her face, I could sense that she was gasping, although she was trying hard not to let me hear it. What I could hear now was like an incantation, unlike what I heard a moment ago. She was chanting something, like a prayer that only she could understand. Slowly, I felt her head slide down from my shoulder to my chest. She was silent, and I could not hear any gasping anymore, but just a normal breathing rate. I turned her around to face me and she really is asleep now. 'She fell asleep because it was too silent,' I thought. I stood up and carried her to the room she was in earlier.  
  
As I laid her down back to the futon, a word escaped from her mouth which definitely caught my attention. "Sanosuke..." All I could do was smile at her, though she won't be able to see it. "Good night... Sayo..." 


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Okay, so how was the first chapter? I hope you didin't get too dizzy about the twists... Hey, that's why it was called a twist... ^^; Anyway, here's chapter two! Read on! Reiviews please!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Sunset  
  
Days passed and there was no trouble occuring in the dojo. Kaoru asked Magdala if she wanted to be her student because she said, "Ladies need something to protect themselves in times of danger, especially now. It's not safe, you know, especially you..." Those words were something, I must admit. She need to have self-defense in case of emergency. But really, I want to save her by mine own hands than to depend on the thing she learned about Kendo.  
  
As more days passed, I wasn't troubled by her 'concealed identity' anymore. It was like her presence is the factor which keep me peaceful now. Maybe, if the right time comes, she would reveal her real identity, without hesitation. About her activities, she still continued to draw and paint, and confessed to me one day that she like painting more than learning the Kamiya Kashin. I think so, too. If you're really interested in something, you won't be able to stop it right away. And if you're really interested in that thing, then you will do your best to accomplish that.  
  
I don't know if I am considered lucky, but sometimes stays in my place rather than the dojo. She spends her time listening to my stories and sometimes going to the market to buy food and cook them for the two of us. I fell too fortunate having her in my place sometimes. It's not that I can taste great foods, but because she's here with me, keeping me company when I feel troubled. I just wish that she won't go away when we're together. For me, I feel secured more than she does. I don't cry at nights just because she didn't go to my place-- I don't. What I feel is that when she's around, Sayo's around. It's like she somehow chose to give me another chance to be sure of my feelings... to be able to love again...  
  
Sometimes, I can't help but think that Magdala is Sayo. What if she is? Now, I'm thinking about her again. As I look at her while practicing in the dojo, all I can see now is Sayo... a Sayo brought back to life; for me to be with... here on earth. As she was ble to cope up with Yahiko, he couldn't accept it, so he engaged her in practice fight to test all that she've learned. "I won't be too nice with you, Magdala. Remember, you're just a newbie here, so just accept you can't defeat me." Yahiko boastfully said. "Of course I will. I mean, I'll accept it that I am just a newbie, but what if I'm stronger than you? I'll accept my defeat, but what about you?" She asked in return. "Enough said. Let's get on with it!" Yahiko urged more. "Sure thing," she replied with equal determination. From the looks of it, it seems like they assume that they are in a real fight wherein they have their lives as a bet. As I was just about to give my comment about Yahiko, the fight bagan. Yahiko swung his weapon infront in a fast motion, which Magdala dodged by hopping to her left. She just let Yahiko attack her which made him more furious. I could see the thoughts going inside her head: when the time comes that he's already tired, she would attack him back, which he wouldn't be able to prevent on time because of his already weak stamina. The fight went on and on, Kaoru and Kenshin giving their comments about Magdala. "She's good, isn't she? Why can't Yahiko fight like that?" Kaoru said. Kenshin answered her, "She might just be using her own tactics to outsmart Yahiko. They are using their own styles to defeat the other. It only means she's using all that she have learned from you." "You think so, Kenshin?" She was utterly delighted about that compiment. She continued as she turned her shining eyes toward the two students. "If she shows this to the public, I could become the best teacher again because of what she's learned. I would like to achieve that again!!!!" She exclaimed. I snorted in my place about what she just said. "Hey, she's just naturally great. She just need someone to trigger the ability, that's all. You did your part, and now, she's doing hers. She's just using all she have learned, just like what Kenshin said earlier. You have to admit, she's just better than Yahiko. You never knew, she used to have her lessons about Kendo even before she went in this place." I told her smartly. When I discovered that, I was really startled, but she said, even though she wasn't committing violence when she's holding a wooden sword, her real interests were to draw and to paint. It's too rare to find people still interested in arts or literature. One was Katsu, my childhood friend, and now, it's Magdala. I think it's a great and admireable thing about the women today. Even though some may say that women fighters are much better than people like Magdala; for me, it's more interesting to have a person like Magdala for a company. You'll find yourself closer to the peaceful side than when you have a female fighter with you.  
  
After the continuous swinging of each of their weapons, it's evident that Yahiko is already tired, compared to Magdala who is still composed as if she hadn't been fighting for the past fifteen minutes. Yahiko dropped to his knees and leaned on his bokken. From my location in the end of the dojo, I could hear his deep intake of breaths. "Give up?" Magdala suddenly spoke. I don't know what's going on in his mind, but I could see that he could not believe that a 'newbie' like her in the Kamiya dojo could beat him so easily. "No, I won't! It's not yet through, and I won't give up!" Yahiko shouted. He tried to stand up which obviously cost him strength to do. He regained his composure, but compared to her, it was nothing. Not that I am taking sides, but I could really see that she's going to defeat him. He charged at her again, which she, again, easily dodged. This time, she got her chance and hit Yahiko on the neck. She took advantage of her opponent's weakness and she succeeded. And, I was right. With just one swing of her weapon, the fight ended. She went to Yahiko and turned him over, after he landed face down. "Yahiko, daijobu?" She asked. I heard a painful groan, but he answered, "Hai. Hey, not bad. You did great." He said. "Thanks," she responded. "Same with you. I know that you'll get better once you master all the techniques in the Kamiya Kashin. Who knows, you might even surpass Kenshin... ne?" He smiled and went to his usual manner, "Hahaha! Yeah! Someday, I will!" They both stood up and shook hands. Kaoru rushed towards them and qucikly complimented Magdala. "Hey, that was great! I never knew this was the effect of my patient teaching!" Kenshin and I followed them and went to Magdala. "Hey, what about me? Didn't I do good?" Yahiko asked Kaoru. "Don't worry, Yahiko, you did well, too. But, I wish you could surpass Magdala. You need to practice more. Hey, didn't you know, she had her Kendo lessons before she became my student here! Anyway, that was what Sanosuke said." "Hey, are you implying that I'm not telling the truth? C'mon... ask her then," I said. They turned to her, and Yahiko asked her at once. "Is that true?" Magdala flushed and admitted the fact, "Yes, it's true. But, that was a long time ago, when I was the same age you are now. However, after learning that, I didn't continue it anymore, because that was ot really what I like. I'm more interested in arts and literature than handling swords." "Ohhh.... I see... hey, by the way, do you read books? Or are you an author already?" He asked yet again. "No, I just read books and I sometimes write stories or essays about what I think." She said. "Oh, I see. Anyway, can you teach me how to write some essays or some stories of my own?" "Sure thing! If you want, I could even teach you how to paint or to draw!" "Honto desu ka?" "Hai!" She said. I was dumfounded of her attitude at the certain moment. I was also surprised that Yahiko is now interested to read books! Actually, it was not only I who was startled by this agreement; Kaoru and Kenshin were, too. We have never seen Yahiko act like this before. Usually, he'll just refuse to read any book; but now, he was the one who initiated to do so. He was even going to have painting lessons with Magdala!  
  
Days passed, and still, there was no disturbance in the Kamiya residence. Activities continued and were getting interesting as time passes by. I never knew Magdala has this kind of patience towards Yahiko. However, as weeks gone by, Yahiko grew tired of tese activities and said that he was just fascinated of what interests her--arts and literature. Magdala accepted that, of course. She even admitted that she doesn't have that much zeal in her now because she said that you can't be who you are right now forever. "You can't be who you are right now forever. For example, you like to be a successful swordsman; as time passes, you can never tell, you might become a writer, or a octor, or a government official, and many more. But, it's up to you if you want to live your life like what you have right now, or just choose a path that would change you life for eternity." That was what she said. I believe her. If I didn't meet Sayo, maybe I wouldn't be able to feel too sure about my feelings... If Magdala here didn't bump unto me, then maybe, I won't be this confident today. But, now, questions that were erased from my mind the passed few days, now, it seems like someone had written them again which were now imbeded in my thoughts. I really want to know her, who she really is... Who was Sayo in her life?  
  
* * *  
  
One sunny day, I decided to go Kaoru's dojo to have a little change of pace. It was a monotonous day and there was no interesting thing to do, instead to walk to their place and have a time with them, especially Magdala. As I walked towards the dojo, I could see the sakura trees blooming and some sakura no hana being played by the wind around the town. I inhaled the spring air, again, a fresh one. I wish I had the same time when I met Sayo.  
  
I sighed. No, there is no other words to explain what I feel at the moment. I don't know if I like to see Magdala, or my friends... Maybe, I pay more attention to her than them, but I know they'll understand. What I fear at the moment is that something will happen to her without me knowing it, without me there for her. What if she just left the dojo or worse, she already left Japan? I don't know. Maybe, I would feel sad. Just sad? A thought crossed my mind. 'Maybe...' Are you sure? 'Of course, I am. ' Then, it might just be alright for you if she leaves at the moment? 'No, it's not...' Why, then, don't you tell her about what you feel towards her, before it's too late? 'What... I... feel....?' Yes, the one you feel towards her... That thought couldn't be removed from my mind. The words formed were recorded in my mind, and not too easily forgotten; not easily erased... Like it was shouted to me and repeated to me on and on... What would happen if I tell her what I feel? Wait a minute... what do I feel about her? Isn't it the same feeling you had for Sayo? '...Love...?' Silence in my dictating mind. There was nothing I could hear. There was only a deafening silence. ... Just silence...  
  
As I was thinking about it, I found myself infront of the dojo. I wasn't paying too much attention to where I was going to. "Ohayou, Sanosuke," I heard Magdala spoke, which made my mind be entirely disturbed. "O--ohayou, Magdala..." I heard myself speak. 'Why am I acting like this? Am I nervous? Nervous?! About what?!' I shouted at myself inside. She stopped from scrubbing the dojo floor. "Is something wrong, Sano?" She asked me, as I noticed she was looking at me with a puzzled reaction. "I--iie... Nandemonai... Oh yeah, where's Kenshin and the others?" I asked instead. "Oh, they went to the market to buy food for later." She said. "Why don't you just stay here and wait for them? I guess they're going to be back any moment. And, you may join us, if you want to," she continued. "Uh... sure... anyway, I always do," I said casually. That statement made her giggle. 'I hope I'm not acting too dumb infront of her...' I picked a spot on the part of the dojo she have already finished scrubbing. While I was walking towards that place, she was following me with her eyes until I sat on it. "Do you want some water? You seem pale..." 'Oh no... she noticed...' I was astonished by her comment, but I answered all the same, "Um, yes please... It's getting hot these past few days..." "It seems like it. I thought it's spring... but it seems like we've skipped seasons and dropped in summer!" She giggled at her own humorous idea. "Yeah, that seems like it," I laughed with her. It was soothing to see her smiling. Even her smile makes me comfortable... She went to the kitchen and left me alone for a while, while looking at the stacks of books she might have read a while ago. I picked up one of them and inspected it. I turned it over and I noticed that there were peeled letters on the title. I opened it and scanned the pages. They were written in a language different from the characters used now. I assume they were written in the characters during the ancient Japan. As I scanned the book, I noticed there was a paper inserted in the middle of the book. It was the translation of the poem which was titled, "Fate". The translation of some parts of the poem went on like this:  
  
"...Fate is written by the gods above,  
  
Sent to people by using a dove--  
  
Symbol of peace, purity and love.  
  
...Fate may be of unbearable doom;  
  
Fate may cause to one's eternal gloom;  
  
But could also be one's cause to bloom..."  
  
As I was reading the two translated stanzas, I felt her sit beside me, looking behind from my shoulder. I quickly shut the book and looked at her. "Here's your water," she said while holding the glass infront of her, waiting for me to take it. "A--arigato..." I stammered as I got the water from her. "Sumimasen... I didn't mean to, I was just curious what was there in that book. "Iie... daijobu. Funny, I just found that book in the dojo while I was cleaning, so when I rested for a while, I decided to look at it, but there was more that I've done to that book... I translated some of them because it was strange..." She said. "So, it means that you know the ancient writings of Japan?" I asked her. "Only a few. I don't know all of them, but I can understand some words in it." I let out a whistle... 'Man, isn't she just an exceptional human being? She's too broad... Open-minded... Doesn't she have all?' "Is that great, or what? I mean, hey, you could have done anything else about the book, yet you even considered translating them!" She giggled at my reaction, but she said, "Well, thanks for the compliment. I just wish I could write something like that... I envy those who could write magnificent masterpieces, and be famous and become a legend afterwards... They could become an icon, idolized by all... I always wanted that since I was a child... But now, I somehow believe in it... but still, I just want to be myself, and if ever people will look up at me, I just want them to see what you guys--Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko and you--see." "I do believe in you, Magdala. I know, time will come that you will also become a famous person... you still have more time, you know?" She suddenly became serious and said to herself rather than to me, "Maybe not..." I was not able to hear it, so I asked her what she said. "Nothing... hey, aren't you going to drink that water?" She playfully asked me. I remembered... I still haven't drunk any drop of it yet... I laughed guiltily; I was too interested in what she have said, I forgot to drink the water she gave me.  
  
Hours passed and there was nothing that we did except talk about certain things.. Talk and talk, and talk... Of course, it was not just all talks, but also cleaning. Talk, clean. Talk, clean. Talk, clean. Talk, clean. When we finished cleaning the whole house, Kenshin and the others arrived in, at last. "Hey, where have you been? Why did you leave her alone, ne?" I asked them. "We were having a great time buying food in the market, that's all. That's what kept us, you know." Kaoru said back. "Don't you know what time it is? You left us with no food, just to inform you." I said back. "Sumimasen de gozaru," Kenshin said. It was a good thing Kenshin was with them to somehow make us hold our tempers. "Ne, Magdala, here's the food. Come on, we need to cook. These guys are so impatient..." "Ne, Magdala, I hope you wouldn't let Kaoru touch the food you're going to prepare. I might have another stomachache because of her." "Baka na!" And with that, I was rewarded another slap coming from the furious Kaoru. "Aite... Maa... maa..." "Hey, he was just telling the truth...!" Yahiko called out to her when she was out of the way, afraid that she might go after him.  
  
* * *  
  
Hmm... at last... food!!! "Itadakimasu!" We said in unison. Obviuosly, we were too hungry, especially me. I groped for food after food; rice ball after rice ball... there are so much food, I would have thought there is a celebration. "Oh yeah, where did you get money to buy these foods?" I suddenly asked, after we finished the meal. "We helped the merchant who was seeking for his lost item, which was stolen by men." Yahiko explained. "And then?" "We were able to catch the theives, so we were rewarded money for what we have done for him. And that's the real reason why we were late." Kaoru said. "Ohh... okay," I said sarcastically which failed Kaoru failed to dodge. However, she chose not to answer back, but just shrugged off my reaction. "Hey, I forgot, we need to get Dr. Gensai's herbal plants from his friend near the mountains. Sano, could you please do that for us? We still have other things to do," Okay, so here she goes again... "Alright, alright... Hey, thanks for the food, ne?" I then jogged away the dojo, passing through the archway towards out of the dojo. But before I could even turn around a corner, I just heard Magdala shouting, "Matte! Sanosuke, matte!" I stopped my pace and waited for her to catch up with me. "Gomen, ne..." She panted. "Are you in a hurry?" I asked her. "Iie.. I thought of going with you, and they said it was okay. I also want to have a little change of pace from the dojo after the kendo sessions and reading books." "Okay, so, let's go then!"  
  
We walked in silence, away from the dojo and into Dr. Gensai's friend. It was midday and we walked under the pricking heat of the sun, burning our necks. As we walked towards the mountains, I plucked up the courage to ask something about her. I took a deep breath, "Um, Magdala, when's you birthday?" She was caught off guard for I asked the question to break the silence, but she answered all the same, "Um, July twenty-fourth..." "Hey, just one more season and it will already be you natal day! Are you excited about that?" I asked enthusiastically. "No... not really. In the past, I just celebrate my birthday by my own. Even the teacher I worked in as a servant didn't know anything about me, except that I have those interests. I am already used to that. Anyway, nobody's that too interested to know that." "I am." With what I had just said, I thought I carelessly slipped my tongue. No, I really did. Anyway, she didn't bother to let me repeat my words, but instead asked me the same. "When's yours?" "Februrary. Still a long way to go. I mean looooooong." I said as I let out a snort. "Yeah... still a loooooong way to go.." She immitated. We looked at each other and both let out a laugh. How I wish she'd just live with us and always be this happy... If she really is related to Sayo, then I won't forgive anyone who would touch her and get away from me. Zettai ni!  
  
As the laughter soon died out, we found ourselves in the clearing of a forest, which is a little spacious in the beginning. We entered the forest nonchalantly, as if not aware of the queasy atmosphere. Along the way, I again inhaled deeply, praying that she won't notice I'm a bit nervous about what I was going to say. "Magdala..." "Yes?" "I want to ask you something..." "What is it?" I took a deep breath once again, hoping that she won't notice the beads of perspiration in the side of my face. "Have you... you know... have you ever been in love? Have you loved somebody in your life?" Man... I hope I don't look to clumsy about this thing... I really don't know what to say... What if she just laughs at me and say, 'Baka! What were you thinking, why did you ask me that question?' What if she rejects me even before I could speak a word of apology? What if- --? "Yes... once in my life, I loved somebody." She looked straight ahead while she spoke to me. "Though it's hard to admit, I wasn't able to say what I feel to that person. I left too early, that's why..." "What happened then?" "Months passed and then I came back, and now--" "Shhhh.." I stopped in my tracks and held out my hand to stop her from walking. "What is it?" She whispered as she held my arm against her. "Something's not quite right," I answered, telling her what I feel about the place. "I was feeling a little weird since we entered this place." She looked around, wishing to spot something out of the ordinary. "Come out! Show yourself!" I demanded. Something quivered on the side of the way and someone came out. A person with an unusual outfit loomed in our view, and personally, I just thought it looks like he's a member of the circus. He was a blonde guy, having an outfit of um, what do you call that? An acrobat's outfit? No, more like a clown, and the only difference was that he wore skirt. As he stepped out into the light, I noticed he have some chains in his right hand and it looks like they are short. "Hey, what do you want?" "......" "Hey, don't tell me you're scared to death that you cannot even speak." "......" "You're just wasting out time. Come on, Magdala; we need to go back to the dojo before it gets dark. Kenshin and the others might be worried then." As I held Magdala's tender hand, she seemed rooted to the spot, and she couldn't even move. "Magdala, we need to go. You'll just waste your time looking at this guy." I said with more emphasis. I turned to look at her, and it surprised me as I looked down at her feet which were now held by his chains. "Let her go!" I exclaimed as I went after him to punch him in the face. However, before I could even touch that blonde's face, a chain from behind hit me which sent me to land to the ground with a loud thud, as if a barrel was dropped from the rooftop of the tall temple. "Kuso...!" I thought the chains were just short. But then as I looked at Magdala to see if she's stil okay, almost her whole body was wrapped with long chains. Her mouth was covered; her waist will be crushed if he wouldn't stop, for it was evident that the chains were bounded tightly; her feet were lifted from the ground about a foot and her hands were held out to her sides, her fragile body forming a cross. "Magdala!!! You freak! Let her go! Don't use her against me!!! Don't involve her in our fight!!! I'm your opponent, not her, so let her go!!!" I got up as quckly as I can towards her, but I was stopped by the series of chains coming from his hand. I then learned he has this certain power that he have been using to let the chains grow longer and to multiply. I then heard a response from him, at last. "You're right. For now, you're my opponent, so I am using her against you. I know she's your weak point, so when I destroy her with my chains, you will be defeated! It will be my victory!" "What do you want? We didn't do anything to you anyway. What's your problem?!" Kuso... I don't remember anything I have done with this guy. He's insane! I've never confronted such a man! I tried harder to reach Magdala and unbind her of chains, but I failed to do so. I, too, was almost wrapped by the chains. When I was sprawled on the ground, his chains were whipping her from the back, making it bleed. "You didn't do anything against me, but she did. Because of her, my tribe was caught and persecuted. They were slaughtered like animals and were not given another chance. Because of her, I am now living alone in the world, and I want to kill her for that... Why? Are you afraid that she'll leave you at the moment?" "What is it with you? Let her go! I've never met such a man as you. You're a coward! You hear me?! A COWARD!!!!" "A coward, you say?" He still have that too much air of confident which makes him too composed up till now. "Then see her DIE!!!" He then had his chains bound her too tight, and I could hear Magdala's muffled screams of pain. "No... Magdala... NOOOOOO!!!!" I struggled to get up and reach my Magdala, to save her from this insane git. As she was slowly brought to death, the scene triggered me too hard and without me knowing how, I was able to crush the chains going towards me. "What the--?!" I heard him speak, fear and disbelief evident in his exclamation. And just in no time, I came infront of him and punched him in the face. "YOU. ARE INSANE!!!! DIE, YOU COWARD! DIE!!!" I said as I punched him again and again, sendng him to fly everytime I did so. Before he could land on the ground, he was sent above again. I repeated the said action to end his life. All I want is to repay for what he have done to Magdala. After the continuous punches rewarded to him which nearly extracted his life from him, I am now going to completely end his life. "Prepare to die, coward!" I exclaimed as I prepared my last punch for him. "Sa... no... su... ke..." She struggled to speak. As I heard her speak, it prevented me to do the action I was to give him. I turned away from him quickly and went to Magdala. She was still held captivated by the chains, still binded tightly around her body. As I undid the chains easily, like they were just strings, Magdala tried to stand up, but she fell in my arms. "Come on, we need to bring you to the nearest house to let you rest." "Sano... suke..." She repeated my name as she panted hard. I then carried her in my back and prepared to leave the place. But before I could do another step, someone held my feet to prevent me from going away. "What do you want? Be thankful I didn't kill you now. If I wasn't able to control myself, you would have been a feast for the parasites and scavengers in this place." "She won't live any longer. The chains that bounded her contain and secrete venom from the poisonous snake found in the river of Shibo. She will also die, and won't live longer than I." As he speaks, he was coughing out blood, "Remember, we would meet again. I will kill you when that day comes. Don't forget that." "No, I don't think we will still meet. You will die sooner or later, so I don't worry too much. You won't be able to heal yourself that quickly. You will die, coward." And with that, I kicked him which left him sprawled on the ground groaning with too much pain. I ran away as fast as I could, not minding about the amount of blood that was lost during the fight, nor the deep wounds caused by the chain with a dagger on the end of it. All I was worried about was Magdala. She need to be cured right away more than I do. I wish to take her to Megumi's place, but it was too far from here. What I can do for her at the moment is to bring her to a nearest house or small town... if ever I could find one. As I ran, I could hear Magdala's unsteady and shallow breaths--she was obviously suffering from what that freak did to her. "Magdala, you can do this. You musn't let go... Please, hang on..." She coughed out blood, which meant she needed to be cured right away. No, I can't let you die. You just can't. You can't leave me alone... You just don't know, I loved you since the day I saw you.... Your real identity had been a big question for me, nevertheless, whatever happens, whoever you maybe, I will still love you....  
  
Afternoon came too early, as morning was easily terminated. I tried very hard to find even just a household, but I did not succeed. All I could do at the moment was to return to the dojo or go to Megumi's place which were both far. Shimatta! Why wasn't able to save her from that guy? This is all my fault... If I didn't let her come with me, then none of this would have happened. Then, I would still go back to the dojo and sight her, welcoming me back with her usual smiling face, contaning the never ceasing elegance. First, Sayo... she was taken from me by the cruel fate, and even I wasn't able to save her from the man who ended her life. Why is fate like this? Why do gods have to decide one's path: the direction he will take, the actions he will do? Why can't we just stop fate if it would be this cruel? Why can't we do things our way? Are all our actions intended just to fulfill the destiny for us? Why do all of these have to happen? Why can't we just stop all of these? We are just being played by the gods in their own hands. If ever time comes that we need to save the people we love, fate will obstruct our way and interfere... why? Why? WHY? Unanswered questions lingered in my head even as I ran back to the dojo. I need to be strong for her. I don't care if I won't be able to walk anymore, just as long as she stays alive, as well as I. We have to resist fate by using all our ways to be satisfied in doing all our actions. But, why do we really have to meet the people who will leave us one day, maybe in a peaceful way, but can also be in a harsh and unbearable way? Why do people have to suffer and die in the first place? Why can't we just live a life like a god? Immortal? Why do we have to be humans who suffer by the hands of the ruel fate? Why...? "Why...?" That is the only question I could utter at the moment, as I thought of all the humans are going through, especially Magdala. She have been suffering all her life not only because of discrimination, but also of her fate--our fate.  
  
"Sano... suke... please, rest. You need it... more than I do...." Those words made me stop in my tracks and speak to her in a rather strong voice that I didn't intend to do. "No, Magdala. You need to be cured right away. I can't just let you die this way. And don't worry, we're near the dojo already. All you have to do is to hold tight and trust me. I will never leave your side, don't worry. I won't. Zettai ni." I said firmly. I ressumed my quick pace towards the dojo. However, I could really feel that she won't be able to hold on any longer. She whispered to me, "Sano, I don't need to be cured anymore. Could we sit on the grass near the river? I want to spend more time with you..." She coughed, "...before I let go..." There was nothing I could do so I decided to go to the side of the bridge and laid her on the grass. I sat beside her and let her head rest on my shoulder. "How are you? Are you sure you don't want to be cured anymore? ...Why?" I asked her, though it was hard for me to speak. "Just as I said earlier, I want to spend more time with you..." She answered my question, though I could see that it cost her effort to say those words. "Magdala..." "Do you want to know why that man came after me?" "No, I don't need to hear it anymore. Just rest there and save your energy." "No, Sano... there's nothing we can do about it. We are trapped in a situation having no way out." "I know... Okay, so, tell me about it." I looked at her and I was surprised to see she was smiling. 'She's strong... she never gives up the fight...' "Well, when I was a kid, I used to go to other places which make my parents worried about me. One day, I went to a place of my friend. During that time, Christians are persecuted and tortured and slaughtered like animals. We were not accepted by the government, just like now. Anyway, the one that you fought a while ago was my former friend. When I went to their tribe, I didn't know I was followed stealthily by the officials. I was unaware at that time. Then, they attacked their tribe, which I survived to witness. I was able to escape from that attack. Since then, that event couldn't be erased from my mind, and up to date, it's still clear... Like it just happened yesterday." She paused for a while to breathe hard and continued, "With that, he elieved that it was my fault. He thinks that I betrayed him, as well as his whole tribe. But, I was unaware at that time... And whatever I do, his tribe won't be brought back again." "He's selfish, that's all I can say. You were just a child, what do you know about the government's plan to use you unknowingly? Anyway, I'm glad you're alive..." I paused for a while, remembering what I have done to the man a while ago. "I didn't intend to fight him that time, I swear.. But, he was a coward, and used you, instead of fighting me one on one. I couldn't help it but to hurt him badly to retrieve you from that involvement." "Actually, you are the one who shouldn't be involved in that fight. He especially went after me to seek revenge for what I have done to him and his tribe, so it was I who should have saved you from his attacks." "What are you talking about? It doesn't matter to me even though he was your childhood friend. It doesn't matter to me even though I am hurt too much with his chains. All I need to do is to save you from all dangers. And I--" I was silenced by her finger pressed into my lips. "Shhh... I know that..." Silence. Only the distant noise coming from the town was heard, as well as the river's flow. "Do you want to hear something about the man I once loved?" "Oh yeah, you weren't able to tell me that a while ago, because that bastard interrupted you." There was silence once again as I slipped my tongue again. "I'm sorry." "Don't worry, it's okay. Anyway, where was I? I guess I'll start again. You know what? He's fond of vices, he's hot tempered, he likes to fight. But what I see in him, he's kind person and willing to sacrifice himself for people close to his heart. He have this inner strength that when I'm with him, I feel secured. Well, since then, as months passed by, I came back just to tell the thing I wasn't able to tell him. Do you know who he is?" "No. Who is it?" She looked up to my hazel eyes, her dark green orbs locked into mine and just said, "I love you..." "Magdala..." I wasn't able to get it at first, but then I believe that she's pertaining to me. "Sayo... My name is Sayo... That's my real name..." "Sayo? Sayo..." She coughed and she released blood in my clothes. The venom is getting to her whole body and there is no other way to prevent it from happening. "Sayo, you musn't give up... Don't let go... Please... I love you and I musn't leave your side... Please, you need to live... I need you..." I supported her while she was bent down facing the grass. "Sano... suke... You're that man that I once loved in my life... You are the only one... in my life... I... love you..." She looked at me, her face unclear for she was blocking the setting sun's rays, resulting to have her shadow casted at me. "No... no, you can't! You just can't leave me alone... not that you've said what you have to say to me..." Tears started to well up in my eyes and I tried hard not to let them flow with her having to see them... I don't want to add to her loneliness anymore.. I don't want to add to her sufferings now... It breaks my heart to see her like this... I can't accept this anymore... I can't help to lose her again... "Please be strong and never live your life... Don't let this test be an obstruction to stop living your life... You still have friends to be with you in every struggle you have." "No, Sayo, don't talk like that... You can't just die like this... You once had... you left me without even letting me say goodbye... You didn't say goodbye..." "I need to... I have to let go..." "Sayo, listen to me," I said as I released the tears which yearned to flow down my cheeks. "You musn't let go... You musn't..." I held her face infront of me and brought my lips to hers. That kiss lasted long enough before she dropped to her knees. She continued to cough out blood, and I could see she's suffering too much. I hate this! There's nothing I could do to help her at the moment; to alleviate her pain; to keep her here with me... I thought I was the happiest man when she came back.. But I still need to face the consequence of the fate given to me, the favor given to me once again... Why? "Why do you need to suffer like this? Why?!" I asked out loud as she stopped coughing temporarily. "Why do I have to witness this? Why do we have to accept the fate written in the sky? Why, of all people who would leave at the moment, why does it have to be you?" "You can't blame them... Partly, one's action is made by himself alone. It has an effect that may synchronize with the ones written, or may oppose the ones already decided. We just... have to accept... everything that's happening to us..." "No... I can't! This is too much! Why do I have to let you go? Why can't I just keep you here with me forever?" "Having this time with you is already fine with me. I need to let go of the life temporarily given back to me, for I am just a mortal being and could never be like a god who is eternally immortal. I could never be compared to such a Supreme Being, for I am not here if it wasn't for Him. He lend me back my life just to fulfill the wish you asked for... for you asked me to return... to come back.." "Sayo..." "Sayonara, Sano... su... ke..." She slowly uttered as she breathed her last. "No... Sayo... Sayo! SAYOOO!!!!!!!" I cried in the afternoon's still air, and my voice pierced through it. She just left me without letting me say goodbye to her again... My beloved Sayo left me once again during a crying sunset.  
  
Sunset is the time of the day I feel helpless and devastated.. It seems like there's doubt whether you'll see the morning's light the next day. But, for me, it gives strength to struggle to live and face tomorrow, yesterday's activities left behind as history, as we turn another page of our lives... 


End file.
